


Across The Human World

by IzzyLeon21



Category: Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boyfriends, Father/Son Incest, Foot Fetish, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, minor AD/BL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 10:39:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11598924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLeon21/pseuds/IzzyLeon21
Summary: Focuses on Tai and Matt's relationship in Tri and their relationship with their dads including Daigo Nishijima's love life.





	Across The Human World

Matt is in his bedroom playing his harmonica sulking after his argument with Tai that evening. He's wearing a reddish maroon shirt, a long sleeve open vest shirt, black pants and gray socks. He stops playing his harmonica and looks up at the ceiling. His Digimon partner, Gabumon has fallen asleep on his bed. His thoughts turn to his best friend and boyfriend, Tai wondering if he's also sulking like him. 

His and Tai's fight was over their Digimon fighting against three Kuwagamons at the airport and the destruction that it left. Their argument happened after school the next day under the Odaiba bridge with the rest of the Digidestined. He and Tai both stormed off home. Matt thinks back to his and Tai's first kiss in the Digital World when they were 11 years old. He and Tai have been dating for the past 3 years since they started high school and have been having sex since they were both 15 years old. Matt hears noise in the living room knowing that his dad has gotten home early. He thinks back to their fights with Devimon, the annoying Etemon, Myotismon, the Four Dark Masters and Apocalympn and closes his eyes and brown eyes and hair along with Tai's silly grin appear in his mind. 

*

Returning home after his busy workload, Hiroaki parked his van outside the apartment complex. He and his eldest son, Matt have lived together since he was at least 7 years old. Hiroaki himself has been a workaholic to provide for him and Matt although Matt acts more like the adult; cooking, cleaning and doing both of their laundry and him like the child being taken cared of. Being taken care of by his son always brings a smile onto his tired face when he comes home. Especially when Matt does his laundry, having Matt clean up his dirty clothes; shirts, pants, socks and underwear which are briefs in the colors; white, black, gray and brown ones. He and his son, Matt both wear briefs. It sends a arousing pleasure down to his cock thinking about Matt sniffing his briefs. He softly rubs the front of his pants while standing in front of their door. 

He works at Fuji TV station as a reporter. Most days he usually comes home for a few hours to get a change of clothes to shower and take the lunch and/or dinner Matt leaves for him. He enters their apartment and kicks off his black dress shoes, and then places his brown coat on the back of one of the chairs next to the kitchen. He glances over and sees his son's bedroom door slightly ajar so he walks toward it to say hello to his son. 

Wearing a light blue dress shirt with a pen on the shirt's pocket, blue tie, dark brown belt with black buckle, brown pants and black dress socks; Hiroaki enters his son's room finding Matt sitting on his rolling chair in front of his desk. Matt's Digimon partner, Gabumon is sleeping on Matt's bed. He approaches his son and slides his socked foot atop of Matt's to get his attention. His foot rubs against Matt's gray socked foot getting his son to open his eyes. He leans down and kisses Matt's forehead as he has a warm grin across his face. He notices that Matt is upset and he asks Matt what's wrong. His son reluctantly tells him what happened.

*

Matt tells his dad about the fight he and Tai had that evening. His dad listens to him intently as he talks and his dad, Hiroaki is sitting cross legged in front of him massaging his socked feet. Some of the tension from his and Tai's fight leaves Matt as he relaxes as his dad's big hands and fingers tenderly caress his socked feet at the same time. His dad inhales the scent of his gray socks and he leans down to kiss his dad and his dad grabs him setting him on his lap. As he and his dad continue kissing. His dad, Hiroaki caresses his blonde hair and he combs his hands through his dad's dark brown hair. He and his dad have been having a sexual relationship with each other for the past 4 years which is the same for Tai and his dad, Susumu. 

Still in his dad's lap and his arms around his dad's neck, Matt is comforted by his dad. Hiroaki tells him that he and Tai will reconcile in no time, but advises that he let Tai have his space for the moment. Matt agrees with his dad's advice. Matt unbuckles and unzips his dad's belt and zipper placing his hand over Hiroaki's bulge. His dad unzips his pants for him and caress his bulge in his briefs. He lays back onto his bedroom floor with Hiroaki on top of him. He unbuttons his dad's shirt showing off his bare muscled chest. He and his dad lower their pants leaving on their shirts and white briefs on. Matt and his dad both jerk each other off. They stop before having sex on his bedroom floor as Matt sees Gabumon stir and is slowly waking up. He and his dad put their pants back on and his goes into the kitchen sitting on the table. Once Gabumon is fully awake, Matt and his Digimon partner go to the kitchen so he can cook dinner for him, his dad and Gabumon. 

As he cooks dinner for his dad, Gabumon and himself, Matt glances at his dad and Gabumon sitting at the table talking. He looks at his cell phone and is tempted to call Tai to work things out together, but decides to wait. His dad is drinking beer. He sets the food on the table and sets plates for all the three of them. As they eat their food, Matt and Hiroaki play footsie under the table rubbing their socked feet together.

Later that night, Gabumon sleeps peacefully in his room. Matt changes into a white t-shirt and blue pajamas pants. He goes into his dad's room. Hiroaki is on his bed wearing his white briefs and black dress socks. His dad beckons to him and Matt strips down till all of his clothes are on his dad's floor by the bed. He removes his dad's socks and briefs and they have sex with him fucking his dad. After having sex, Matt answers some questions that his dad, Hiroaki had about Gabumon's digivolutions specifically how a small dinosaur with fur coating could turn to a large blue wolf/lion Champion Digimon. 

*

Tai and Matt and the rest of their friends and Digimon partners including Gomamon minus Joe head to the Hot Springs to welcome their new friend, Meiko and Meicoomon. Tai is wearing a white polo shirt with white/blue strip pattern on the collar and cuffs, brown shorts and red shoes with white sole, and white socks. Matt is wearing a white shirt, black pants, socks and shoes. He and Matt still aren't speaking to each other since after their fight against Alphamon. Once at the Hot Springs, Tai and Matt get their yukatas then head into the separate locker rooms.

In the men's locker room, Tai and Matt chose lockers across from each other. He and his boyfriend strip down to their underwear even seeing glancing at each other. TK and Izzy have changed into their yukatas and are already outside foot baths. Tai is wearing blue briefs with white waistband and Matt is wearing white briefs. Checking out each other without saying a word, Tai and Matt have seen each other in their underwear plenty of times over the years. Tai puts his yukata on which is deep gray with a black sash and sandals, while Matt's wearing a sandy beige yukata with yellow sash and sandals. He sees Matt walking away from him with a sour look on his face as his boyfriend heads outside to join the others. 

Tai thought about stopping Matt, grab a hold of his hand and begin kissing his boyfriend up against the lockers and sliding his hand to cup Matt's crotch rubbing his boyfriend's cock through the fabric of his underwear. Tai proceeds to leave the locker room but stops when Mr. Nishijima walked up to him saying hey, and his teacher is only wearing his underwear, pink boxer briefs and Tai is surprised to see him here and wonders what he's doing here. After talking with Mr. Nishijima, who has put on his yukata over his underwear then puts on his sandals, and they walk outside to the foot baths. 

*

Daigo Nishijima is wearing a brown polo dress shirt, black belt, dark green pants, and black shoes and socks. He and his ex-girlfriend, Maki Himekawa also are at the Hot Springs to monitor the Digidestined. While in the men's locker room, Daigo strips down to his pink boxer briefs with white/black waistband and he sees one of his students Tai in his yukata so he approaches him saying hey. After his talk with Tai they go outside. He's had an attraction toward Tai Kamiya since he started teaching at Tsukishima General High School as the calligraphy teacher and assistant homeroom teacher for Tai's class while also being a Secret Agent. When he was asking Tai about his future; Tai began eating his donut and let him finish it, Daigo told him to dream big. Later that day when he picked up Tai to take him to Haneda Airport, his student was in his soccer uniform. 

Seeing Tai in his soccer uniform; gray and blue shirt, blue shorts, white socks, and his orange cleats send a warm arousal striking pleasure down to his cock while on the car ride there. Once Tai joined the other Digidestined, Daigo rubbed his election through his pants with his left hand and moaning Tai's name. Later at his apartment, Daigo stripped out of his black suit only leaving on his green boxer briefs and black dress socks and garters, and laid back on his bed thinking about his student, Tai and him wanting to kiss and have sex with him at least once. He jacked off sliding his cock into his underwear, holding onto his cock firmly pumping up and down rapidly as he moans, groans. His black socked feet rub against each other as he screams out Tai Kamiya as his orgasm reaches its peak and he cock spills a load of cum onto his chest and some landing onto his dress socks. 

Daigo spent soundly that night. The next day, while in his office at school, Daigo spoke to Tai and Matt about the Infected Digimon and mentioning the intel they got from Gennai. He learned that Tai and Matt are couple during their talk, and noticed that they were fighting about something. He also found out that Tai and Matt also have sexual relationships with their fathers, Susumu Kamiya and Hiroaki Ishida whom he has briefly met. 

Daigo and the guys are eating Ramen noodles at the dining room, and afterwards head to the pool room which also has the bathing sections and a indoor sauna. Izzy and TK are already in the pool. Daigo removes his yukata and underwear, wrapped a small towel around his waist covering his cock and ass as Tai and Matt do the same. Daigo's face redden with a blush as he sees Tai in his briefs which Matt also wears too, and briefly catches a glimpse of his students naked bodies. While in the bath pool, Daigo is conversing with Tai, Izzy and TK as Matt has gone into bathing area as Matt is not speaking to Tai. 

Tai and his friends asked him about being a Goverment Agent and about the Infected Digimon/s. When Tai calls him an old man, he counters back at his student telling him that he isn't that old, he's 28 years old. The desire to kiss Tai is strong as he slides his hand to rest on Tai's thigh squeezing softly. Tai smiles at him and Daigo asks him if he can kiss him and Tai says yes. He leans over brushing his mouth to Tai's kissing him as his hand slips underneath Tai's towel playing with his cock and balls. Daigo feels Tai caressing his cock and balls with his hands. Daigo and Tai break apart, as Matt clears his throats causing his moment with Tai to come to a close. He notices Matt glaring at his boyfriend, Tai as they seem to have a angry heated wordless conversation to each other. His and Tai's kiss was unnoticed by Izzy and TK as they also went to the bathing area. 

Daigo and Tai go to the bathing area and he talks to Tai telling his student to go speak with his boyfriend to try to reconcile. He goes to the small bath open wooded stall to wash himself and thinks about his kiss with Tai. Daigo washes his body as the warmth from the steam covers the entire men's bath room. Unnoticed by the other men washing their bodies, Daigo slowly strokes the length of his erected cock thinking about having sex with not only Tai, but Matt as well. 

*

Tai walks into the sauna and sees his boyfriend, Matt sitting on the bench to his left. He goes to sit in the center of the benches, and he and his boyfriend are glaring at each other with their hands on their knees. The steam puffs up around them. 

Tai ask Matt if he was mad when Mr. Nishijima kissed him and how they were both groping each other. Matt says no since he sees that Mr. Nishijima does like and has a crush on him. Tai is taken aback by Matt's true fact about his calligraphy teacher. Tai blushes when Matt tells him that maybe he'll kiss Mr. Nishijima too. Tai rushes over to Matt and is standing in front of him, and they start kissing as their pent up anger and frustration built up in their bodies. Tai lays on top of Matt as they continue kissing and their hands all over each other's bodies. Tai is flipped over onto the bench seat by his boyfriend as they loosen the towels around their waists. He and Matt suck and lick on each other's flaccid cocks as the steam clouds over them and their sounds of arousing pleasureable sensations are kept within the sound proof sauna room. They both hit their climax as Tai and Matt both cum in each other's mouth, licking and savoring the taste of their cum. 

He, Matt, Izzy, TK and Mr. Nishijima are in the men's locker room putting on their clothes back on. TK and Izzy are already outside with the girls. Tai and Matt are both in their briefs and he glances over to Daigo in his pink boxer briefs putting on his pants and has his brown shirt already on but unbuttoned showing off his lean built chest. Daigo winks with a smile on his face at him and Matt, then proceeding to get dressed.

He and Matt already dressed walk outside still not speaking to each other. On the bus ride back to Odaiba, he and Matt are sitting on opposite ends of the bed, poking fun at each other. Matt heads to band practice while he has a meeting with the rest of the soccer team.

*

Daigo and Maki are scouting an area where they detected an infected Digimon would appear. His relationship with Maki ended when they started working as Agents. He thinks back when Maki called him soft for caring about the Digidestined. He truly wants for Tai and his friends to be happy even though he's biased because of his feelings for his soccer playing student. 

After their scuffle with Ogremon and after sending Maki home; Daigo returns to his apartment so he can shower and then eat dinner. Stripping out of his clothes leaving on his bathroom floor, he steps into the warm calming caress of the shower. He leans his back against the tiled wall with the warm spray hitting his tired body. If Yai was here with him his student would be cracking a joke about being old, even though he's still only 28 years old. 

Holding his cock in his left hand, Daigo jerks off about seeing Tai and Matt in their briefs, and imagines them having sex in front of him. He would be leaking streams of cum on the shower floor. And what would hit him over the edge even more would be if Tai's dad and Matt's dad joined them too. A stream of cum goes down the drain as he cleans up his body with soap and shampoo. After his shower, Daigo puts on orange boxer briefs and green shirt and pajama pants. Barefoot, Daigo goes to heat up a microwave meal for dinner, and goes over to his desk drawer, opening the drawer to reveal his Digivice which is the same for the older kids excluding TK and Kari. With a meal in his lap and his Digivice in his right hand, Daigo announces that he'll tell the Digidestined that he was one of the Original Digidestined and had a partner Digimon.

*

After his soccer game, Tai is on his bedroom floor sitting cross legged cleaning his cleats with a brush. He's wearing a white and orange shirt, dark shorts and is barefoot. He was talking with his sister, Kari about Joe not being able to help them out and about Matt. Tai ended their conversation and Kari left his room. He silently continues to clean his cleats and he looks up as he hears a knock on his door. His dad pops his head in his room. His dad, Susumu is wearing his work clothes; white dress shirt, black tie and pants and his favorite socks, brown toe gray ones.

*

Susumu has came home from a busy day at the office building with his other coworkers. Susumu was supposed to go to his son's soccer match two weeks ago, but couldn't because of work. He remembers fondly he taught Tai how to play soccer when Tai was 4 years old. He was on the soccer team when he was in high school, before going to college for a business degree. 

Susumu is wearing a white dress shirt, black shirt and pants, brown belt, black dress shoes and his brown toe gray socks. He removes his shoes by the door and putting his coat on the coatrack. He goes toward his son's room to talk to him, knocking twice on the wood. He opens his son's door peering his head in. With his body against the doorframe, his son beckons him to come in. His and Tai's father-son relationship has been romantic and sexual for the past few years. He smiles down at his son and sits next to him cross legged as well. 

Noticing Tai's downcast look across his face, Susumu asks his son what's wrong and Tai opens up to him. Listening intently to his son as he tells him about his arguments with Matt over their Digimon and about his kiss with his teacher, Mr. Nishijima. He learns that his son and his boyfriend, Matt are still not speaking to one another.

He lays a comforting hand on Tai's shoulder then his hand goes up his neck and caress his cheek with his thumb and kisses his son. Tai leans into the kiss as he drops his brush and cleats onto the cloth. Tai's fingers grab onto his socked feet. Susumu and his son disengage from the kiss and he lays back when Tai starts to rub and caress his socked feet, and inhaling the sweet, leathery scent from his dress shoes that linger on his socks. 

As Tai continues to pleasure his socked feet with his tongue, Susumu unzips and unbuckles his pants showing the waistband of his white briefs. Then unbuttons his dress shirt and loosens his tie exposing his smooth chest just like his son's. His son unbuttons his shorts and removes them one handed leaving him in his blue briefs with white waistband. 

Taking his pants, shirt and tie off leaving them on Tai's floor. Susumu flips Tai over onto his stomach, taking his son's briefs off with his teeth showing off his son's butt cheeks. As he licks and sucks on his son's delicious butt hole, Tai begins to moan and whimper with intense pleasure. Tai asks his dad to stop since someone might come in. He tells his son that he locked the door when he came inside.

With both of his hands on Tai's butt cheeks, Susumu continues to eat his son's butt with his tongue like a hungry pup who's hasn't had dinner yet. With his right hand he removes his briefs, and his left hand slipping off his socks. He ties his socks around his cock and balls and he sits on Tai's bed. Tai starts to lick and suck his cock and his socks. He and Tai switch places as he tastes his son's precum leaking cock enjoying the mouthwatering, and when Tai climaxes the taste of his son's cum on his lips and in his waiting mouth. His shoots his cum across his son's lithe tan chest. 

He and Tai wipe off the cum with a rag and then put their clothes back on so they can eat dinner. At the kitchen table, Susumu and his son have dinner and they take a shower one after the other. 

Dressed in a gray-light green t-shirt with the letters spelling FROG with a design of a frog below it, and brown shorts; Susumu goes to say goodnight to Tai who's already in his bed wearing a blue shirt and his blue briefs with gray waistband. He kneels next to his son's bed pressing a soft, gentle kiss on Tai's forehead and caresses his cheek with his thumb and breathes three words in his son's ear. Susumu whispers to his son that he loves him. He gets up and looks down with a warm smile across his face and goes to his bedroom so he can sleep peacefully about his soccer star champ, Tai.

As he lays on his bed, Susumu gets hot and sheds his shirt and shorts leaving only his white briefs on. He reminisces about when he and Tai start their romantic relationship together as it started when he was at the park with Tai 4 years ago. As his son was practicing soccer. Susumu's thoughts are about how attractive his son, Tai looks in his soccer uniform. He decided to joint his son as they began kicking the ball to each other on the grass. As he and Tai fall on the ground tangled up in each other's arms. He kisses Tai and surprisingly Tai kisses him back. They were kissing and rolling around on the grass and were interrupted as they were only two people at the park, as the sun sets glowing an orange light behind them. He and Tai began having sex when Tai was 15 years old usually in his or Tai's bedroom. 

Susumu puts his pillows in between his legs and starts humping his pillows. He thinks about when he was sitting st his desk in his office during his lunch break jerking off about his beautiful son. He moans as he shoots his load in his briefs and on his pillows and lays back panting and goes right to sleep. The next morning, Susumu takes a shower, puts his bedsheets and pillows in the hamper, and tiptoes into Tai's room to say I love you to him. He's wearing his work clothes; white dress shirt, black tie, black dress pants, brown toe gray dress socks and his dark brown belt. He sees Tai sleeping peacefully and kneels by his son's bed and leans down pressing a kiss on his forehead and cheek. He exits his son's room and slips his black socked feet into his dress shoes and heads to work with a smile on his face because of his teenage son's sleeping face. 

*

Hiroaki is sitting at his desk looking over various papers about the Digimon attacks that have been happening in the city. He thinks about Matt and TK and their friends and Digimon partners. He slips off his shoes letting his black socked feet breathe as he got to work early. After him and Matt had sex last night, he got up early in the morning. He got dressed in his work clothes, made coffee and before heading off to work, he kissed Matt and ruffled his son's blonde hair.

His coworkers wanted him to have lunch with them but he declined and sat at his desk eating the lunch Matt made for him last night before they had sex. He thinks about his son's blonde hair which Matt cut last year, his son's blue eyes and his son in his white briefs with his hand in his underwear. 

He unbuttons and unzips his pants as he holds his phone in his right hand and caresses his cock through his white briefs. Hiroaki is watching a mute video that Matt filmed a month ago. It's a homemade video about his son, Matt laying on his bed in his briefs jerking off and fucking himself with his dildo. He quietly moans while watching the video and his hand stroke his cock through his briefs even faster. He usually jerks off at his desk during the lunch break or when he's alone working overtime. Hiroaki stops when his friends interrupt him. He does up his pants and pauses the video on his phone. After talking with his friends, Hiroaki decides to watch the rest of the video about his gorgeous son later.

Hiroaki goes back home around midnight. Once inside he toes off his shoes, and eats the marvelous food that Matt made for him. After eating his late dinner, he quietly enters Matt's room and sees his son laid across his bed. His son is wearing a band shirt and pajamas pants. He shuts the door softly without waking Matt. Hiroaki strips off his clothes leaving on his briefs and lays next to Matt, wrapping his arms and legs around his son. He presses a kiss onto Matt's neck and sleeps next to his son with a silly grin on his face. 

The next morning as Matt wakes up and he lays on top of his son, holding Matt's wrists and his bulge rubbing against his son's chest. He and Matt kiss and he removes Matt's shirt and pajamas pants. With his son in his gray briefs, Hiroaki slides his hand into his son's underwear. He moans loudly as Matt sucks on his nipples and feels Matt's hands gripping his ass tightly. He and Matt have a quickie before he has to go to work. 

Hiroaki fondly remembers his and Matt kiss, it happened 3 years ago. He was wearing his work clothes; light blue dress shirt, dark blue tie, brown belt and pants, white socks and green slippers. He's sitting on a chair at the kitchen/living room table with his brown coat on one of the chairs, and has a beer bottle and has his beer in a glass cup. He glances behind him, grinning at his son who's cooking them dinner. His son is wearing his school uniform: white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and gray pants, white socks and green slippers. Seeing Matt wearing a pink apron over his clothes turns him on. 

As Matt finishes cooking and serves them both. He thanks Matt for everything he does for him and he leans over pressing a soft kiss on his son's cheek. Matt surprises him by kissing him on his mouth. Feeling the heated sensation of Matt's tongue in his mouth causes his cock to grow in his pants. He grabs Matt by his arm pulling him onto his lap and kisses his son, gentle but with raw passion. He combs his fingers through his son's hair. After eating dinner, he and Matt talked about their kiss and they had sex two weeks later and have had sex ever since. 

Thinking about his son's naked body atop his causes Hiroaki to go into the men's bathroom once he's at work to jerk off in the bathroom stall. He sits on the toilet with his pants and briefs around his ankles. He's jerking his cock with his left hand and he slips his feet out of his shoes. His black socked feet rub against one another and go up and down his pant legs. He fantasizes about him and Matt having sex on the beach and he shoots his load which goes down the toilet. He relaxes letting his orgasm flow out of his body. He remembers the time he and Matt had sex in the bathroom stall as it was a weekend he was working overtime so Matt stopped by to deliver his food. Hiroaki wonders what Matt will make him for dinner tonight, a happy grin on his face. 

He loves all the food that his son makes. He remembers when he took Matt, his son's boyfriend, Tai and their friend, Izzy camping. He had a room in the cabin for himself while Matt, Tai and Izzy shared one. He and Matt would make out and have sex after Matt was with Tai. Hiroaki plans to go to one of his son's concert on his day off and maybe he and Matt could have sex after his concert imagining the sweat running down Matt's body from the stage lights. 

*

Susumu is at work at a meeting with his other coworkers as they are discussing about repairing the city about the Digimon attacks. He defends his son and his friends Digimons from the other businessmen and businesswomen. After the meeting and sitting at his desk, Susumu gets a text from his son asking him if he'll be able to attend one of his soccer matches. He texts back saying to Tai that he'll try to catch one of his upcoming matches. He toes off his dress shoes and turns his chair around so he's facing the large window as the sunlight shines through. Susumu takes photos of his brown toe gray socked feet and sends them to Tai with sexy messages attached to the texts. He can't wait to be at home laying on the couch wriggling his socked feet in front of Tai's face, and him moaning in pleasure as Tai licks and sucks and, inhales the scent of his brown toe gray sock feet as it makes Tai super horny when he wears his favorite socks. And when Tai shoots his load of cum on his favorite socks makes Susumu extremely happy as he licks off his son's cum from his own socks making Tai happy in return. He thinks when one of the nights he worked overtime at the office and Tai came to drop off some food and clothes, and they had sex on his desk with them switching positions as the moon shined on them its cool blue glow. He and his son, Tai usually have sex together at home in his office which is filled with piles of messy books and his computer. 

*

On the day of their high school's festival, Matt is playing his bass guitar as he and his band will be performing soon. He is practicing in one of the hallways that leads to the boys and girls locker rooms when his boyfriend, Tai comes running toward him with his gym bag over his shoulder. He and Tai have another argument over what happened with Omnimon and Tai ran over to the boys locker room as he have a soccer match at the same time as his performance. Matt performers with his band as his boyfriend, Tai is playing soccer. He goes to the locker room as Tai is stripping out of his soccer uniform. Watching his boyfriend strip makes Matt flaccid cock grow in his pants and he comes up from behind Tai, kissing his neck and pulling him to the bench by the open window. 

As he sits on the bench, Matt has his right hand up the back of Tai's shirt and his left hand on Tai's waist showing off the waistband of his boyfriend's underwear. He and Tai are kissing each other pleasantly. Matt's left hand pulls down Tai's shorts showing off Tai's blue briefs with gray waistband. He also removes Tai's shirt from his body. He kisses down Tai's tan slim chest and pinches his nipples with his thumb and forefinger making him moan. With both his hands, Matt pulls down his boyfriend's briefs and licks and sucks on Tai's erected cock as Tai continues to moan quietly as they don't want to be heard or get caught by the soccer coach or one of their teachers. 

As he continues to suck and lick on Tai's cock he feels Tai's cock throbbing as it's about to explode. Matt still has his lips and mouth around Tai's cock as Tai arches backward a bit as he lets loose a big load of cum for him. He eats up all of his boyfriend's cum till Tai's cock is all dry and flaccid again. He has Tai give him a blowjob before they really get caught as Tai got a text from one of the other soccer players that they were coming to the locker room. He relaxes on the bench as Tai sucks and licks his cock as his dark gray socked feet slide up and down Tai's legs rubbing at them gently. His and Tai break apart as he does up his pants and Tai pulls up his briefs and has his clothes in his hands as he goes to put on his school uniform. Matt winks at Tai with a smirk on his face as he exits the locker room, with Tai smirking back at him. 

After the whole Meicoomon situation after she killed Leomon and TK and Kari went to go see if Davis, Yolei, Cody and Ken were at their homes and telling them they weren't. He and Tai had a short awkward and tense talk about them not needing to rely on Omnimon since all the other Digidestined Digimon can all reach Mega level. Matt goes to talk to Mr. Nishijima and Maki. He learns that they are okay but missing. He says goodbye to them but is escorted outside by Daigo. He and Daigo share a kiss as he wanted to see what Tai felt when kissing one of their male teachers. He pulls apart from Mr. Nishijima and they say goodbye to each other.

After the reboot happened, Matt, Tai and the rest of their friends are lost without their Digimon and have returned to normalcy. Matt goes to see Tai so they can talk. Matt's wearing a white shirt with a purple shirt underneath, greenish black pants and green black sandals and; his boyfriend is wearing a blue shirt with a yellow shirt, brown pant shorts and white socks with his gray and orange shoes and they are eating ice cream bars together. He and Tai talked about Gabumon and Agumon and how much they miss their Digimon partners. He and Tai share a brief loving kiss before he left leaving Tai alone. 

Matt goes home entering the apartment and finds his dad's dress shoes by the door as surprisingly his dad come home early from work. Matt goes into his room for a second taking off his sandals, then goes to the laundry room and putting all of his and his dad's white briefs and dress shirts in the laundry basket. He goes to put his dad's shirts away, opening the door entering his dad's room and opens one of the drawers putting the folded dress shirts in the drawer. He opens the top drawer revealing his dad's underwear rows of briefs, a stack of black, gray and brown ones leaving two rows empty of underwear. He leaves his dad's room and goes to the living room sitting on the lone couch with the laundry basket on the floor in front of his legs. His dad, Hiroaki is snoring beside him sleeping across the couch with his discarded tie on the floor. His dad's light blue dress shirt is unbuttoned showing off his muscle chest, his brown pants are tangled around his ankles leaving his dad in his black briefs and brown dress socks. Matt gets up and removes the pants from around his dad's ankles tossing them to the floor. He slides his hands caressing his dad's socked feet and bring his nose to them inhaling the rich and warm, leathery scent. Matt sits back down on the couch as he folds his and his dad's underwear. He sees the bulge in his dad's briefs grow bigger and his dad moves around on the couch as his bulge is poking the couch cushion and his dad has a smiling grin across his sleeping face. His dad's eyes open and he leans over kissing his dad before returning to folding his underwear. His dad sits upright on the couch and he gives his dad his underwear so he can fold them himself. After he and his dad finish folding their underwear, Matt sits on his dad's lap as they kiss and he palms his dad's bulge with his right hand and combing his left hand through his dad's brown hair as his dad moans loudly in his ear. Matt gets off him and grabs his dad's hand dragging him along to his room where he and his dad have sex. Matt sucking and pleasuring his dad's brown socked feet then his bare feet and toes. Then kissing up both of his thighs then licking his dad's cock through his briefs. He pulls down his dad's briefs and takes off his dad's shirt from his shoulders. He takes his dad's big cock into his mouth, sucking on it tenderly as he hears his dad's sensual moans in his ear. After applying lube on his dad's ass and on his own condom covered cock, Matt fucks his dad with his dad calling his name between each thrust and him moaning as his dad jerks oft his cock and shooting his load onto his sweaty chest. After sex he lays in bed with his dad's head resting against his chest as his dad is holding him tightly. They take a shower together then put on fresh new underwear with he and his dad both wearing white briefs. He made dinner for himself and his dad and ate on the couch while watching a movie on TV. He and his dad love watching old reruns of their favorite movies on TV. Matt remembers when he found out his dad has his own band back in his high school days. He got his passion for music from his handsome workaholic dad, Hiroaki whom he's always been with and will always support, take care of and forever love him. 

*

Tai goes to visit his dad at work downtown and he takes the train to the building where he works at. On the train ride he thinks about his and Matt's conversation about their Digimon partners and how each and every one of them miss their Digimon. Tai walks to the building and asks the receptionist to see his dad. He takes the elevator and goes to the office room. He enters his dad's office and sees his dad at his desk doing paperwork with stacks all over his desk and his computer running. It reminds Tai of his dad's office at home. His dad, Susumu is wearing a white dress shirt, black tie and pants, brown belt and brown toe gray dress and black dress shoes. He tells his dad if they can talk. Susumu tells him that he can't right now as he's busy but would love his help. He and his dad kiss then he goes to help his dad with the paperwork. 

After helping his dad with his paperwork, Tai goes to the cafeteria with his dad to grab some food as it's already dinner time. He and his dad go back to his dad's office so they can talk. Tai kicks off his shoes showing his white and gray low cut ankle socks. His dad, Susumu toes off his shoes revealing brown toe gray dress socks. He sits on the floor with his dad sitting next to him as they eat dinner. He talks to his dad about school and about what he wants to do in university. Finishing dinner, Tai tells his dad about how much he misses Agumon and he starts to cry and he is comforted by his dad. He's wrapped up in a hug by his dad with him in his dad's lap. His dad kisses him on the forehead and trails kisses onto his neck while caressing his hair. 

Tai and his dad kiss while stripping each other clothes off leaving him only in his blue briefs and his dad in his white briefs and brown toe black socks. As Susumu lays across his desk, Tai licks and sucks on his dad's socks. His dad, Susumu moans as he strokes himself off as Tai continues to pleasure his socked feet. Tai and his dad remove their underwear and lay on the floor in the 69 position. Tai sucks on his dad's cock while his dad licks and sucks on his delicious ass. His dad then feasts on his erected cock as he eats his dad's slightly hairy ass. Tai and his dad, Susumu take turns as he fucks his dad first then his dad fucks him. He and his dad lay curled up in each other's arms all sweaty and sticky with dried cum coating their chests with their clothes scattered around them in his dad's office as the moon shines down coating the room in dark blue silvery light. The next morning, Tai and his dad return to their apartment in the early morning so they can shower and sleep in their own beds. The next two hours he and his dad sleep till his dad has to get up to go to work and he has to go to school. All dressed in his school clothes and his dad in his work clothes, Tai and Susumu share a tired but loving kiss goodbye as they tell each other to have a good day and saying I love you to one another.

Tai has a soccer practice despite being sad about Agumon being gone and not remembering him. He's in his soccer uniform; gray shirt with blue on the sides and blue shorts, white long socks and his orange and black cleats. He's alone at the park as the rest of his teammates have already headed home and Tai is kicking the ball around as his nearly sunset. As Tai is about to kick the soccer ball, he sees his dad walking toward him and he falls onto his butt. Susumu is wearing a avocado green polo shirt, blue pants, brown shoes and brown toe gray socks. He rubs his sore butt with his hand then stands up holding the soccer ball in his left hand. He and his dad share a hug and kiss on the lips then proceed to kick the ball to each other like when Tai was younger. He remembers when his dad first taught him how to play soccer and how his dad used to come to every game whenever he's wasn't working. His dad still takes time to come see his soccer matches every now and then despite his tight work schedule. He and his dad are not holding back from their little soccer match. Tai trips and misses the ball and he stops his dad from making the winning shot by grabbing his pants leg putting him onto the grass. As they lay on the grass, Tai and Susumu laugh at each other and he rolls till he's on top of his dad and he kisses his dad with his dad returning the kiss. They roll around on the grass kissing each other as the sky is now dark. He and his dad sit upright with their knees crossed on the soccer field. Tai and his dad have a quick talk about his future then they head home to eat dinner. 

*

Daigo is worried about the Digidestined and their partner Digimon after the meeting he had with Maki and the other government secret agents about the Digital World and the Infected Digimon. He goes back home. Daigo's wearing a black suit: black jacket, black dress shoes, pants and socks and a white dress shirt and black tie. Daigo toes off his shoes by the door and goes toward his kitchen preparing his dinner for himself. After preparing his food, Daigo lays back on the couch eating his dinner while looking over files of the Digidestined and their missing Digidestined friends; Davis, Ken, Cody and Yolei. He also thinks about his former Digimon partner, Loaderliomon who later became of the 4 Sovereign named Baihumon with a sad smile on his face. He lays across his couch moving his crossed feet wriggling his black socked feet moving his thoughts to Tai and Matt. 

Daigo thinks about his kiss with both Tai and Matt. His kiss was Tai was hot and pleasant and his kiss with Matt was hard and rough feeling. He decides not to kiss either of his students again as he knows about their relationship together along with their romantic, sexual relationships with their own individual fathers. Daigo thinks about when he met Tai and his friends former middle school teacher, Mr. Fujiyama and how he became attracted to and impressed by Mr. Fujiyama. He remembers his first kiss with Fujiyama was sweet and comforting to him and they had a date but couldn't go due to work. He phones Fujiyama asking for that first date they planned together and his date agreed. Daigo strips off all his clothes jerking himself off in front of TV lounging on his couch thinking about his handsome date and his cock twitches with arousal when Fujiyama sends his photos of himself in his underwear shirtless and him bare naked only wearing his dress socks while leaning against his home office desk holding his erect cock with a grin across the naughty teacher's face. He screams out loud as his orgasm hits him splaying cum all across his chest with his him panting breathing as he says Fujiyama's name. 

He and David Fujiyama had their date him wearing a black suit: dress shoes, pants with black belt, socks and tie with a white dress shirt. David Fujiyama had on a white shirt, light pink blazer jacket, blue pants with gray belt, blue-gray dress socks and black dress shoes. Fujiyama has brown hair with gray streaks on the sides and a slight beard and mustache. They have dinner as they get to know each other better, and Daigo nearly chokes on the water when he found out that Fujiyama and Tai had sex in two different occasions 3 years ago. He listens to Fujiyama's explanation learning that Fujiyama also had a thing for Tai. After their date, Daigo kisses Fujiyama and asks for a second date which he agrees to. Two weeks later, Daigo and Fujiyama have started a relationship together as he loves Fujiyama's clumsy and goofy personality. He invites his boyfriend, Fujiyama to his apartment as he lays on his couch wearing only his pink boxer briefs rubbing his bulge with both or his hands waiting for his man. Fujiyama enters his apartment using the keys he gave him. Fujiyama approaches him with a broad, happy smile across his face and he leans toward Daigo kissing him then kneels in front of him. Daigo jerks off lowering his underwear to expose his erected cock and spurts out a stream on cum across his chest. His boyfriend leans forward to lick and eat the cum from his chest sending a spark of arousal go through him moaning softly. Daigo removes his underwear as he watches with a grin as his boyfriend strips off his clothes slowly. Fujiyama removes his shoes and unties his tie letting it fall to his feet, his dress socks are pink toe gray ones. Fujiyama removes his blazer jacket then his belt. His boyfriend removes his shirt and then lowers his pants showing off his light pink briefs with white waistband. Daigo gets lifted into Fujiyama's arms as he's completely naked and his boyfriend is wearing his briefs and dress socks as they kiss with passion, and head toward his bedroom. Daigo and Fujiyama have sex, sucking and licking each other's cocks and asses, he fucks Fujiyama doggy style while Fujiyama fucks him with his feet in the air. They both cum in each other's asses then they take a warm bath together. After that Daigo picks on a clean pair of pink boxer briefs and his boyfriend, Fujiyama puts on an adult diaper which is Fujiyama's secret fetish as he loves sleeping and wearing a diaper while at home. He curls up against his diaper clad boyfriend and presses a kiss onto Fujiyama's nose, cheek then one on his mouth. Daigo is happy to have a found someone special for him.


End file.
